


To Live in Heartbreak, Is To Be Dead.

by sourfeelingshin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Letter, Other, Suicide, i need to have my rights stripped after writing this, im so sorry, kindaichi cries, kindaichi has a girlfriend, kunimi deserves hugs and needs love, kunimi is sad, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourfeelingshin/pseuds/sourfeelingshin
Summary: kunimi loves kindaichi. kindaichi loves his girlfriend. kunimi is heartbroken, but he can't live like that forever.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	To Live in Heartbreak, Is To Be Dead.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so DISCLAIMER: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE JUST IGNORE THIS IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY SUICIDE, BAD MENTAL HEALTH OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT PLEASE. now, i'm really sorry for this, i'm just angsting right now, so its kinda a vent but idk. enjoy i guess. thank you.

The pills sat in his shaking hand, a contrast against the pale of his palms. ‘He wants you to do it, he thinks you need to die Kunimi’ whispered the voice. ‘You ruined everything. He hates you. You stole away his time constantly. He should’ve left you to rot.’ the voice laughed, as Kunimi began to raise his hand. 32. They were all he had left. A giggle was heard from the hall. 31. The floor was cold. 30. The lights were getting brighter. 27. A soft moan was audible, accompanied by several thumps against the wall. 24. ‘He loves her, you need to die alone’. 20. A shout. 19. A scream. 18. The lights are too bright. 15. ‘He hates you. He wants you to die. He thinks you deserve to rot in hell. You’re useless.’ 11. His vision is blurring. 8. The pills fall out of his hand. 7. He collapses, hitting his head on the wall. 6. His eyes flutter weakly, a small smile donning his lips. 5. His eyes close in bliss. He’s finally doing it. He’s ending it all. 4. He deserves it. He knows he does. 3. To live in heartbreak is to be dead. 2. He can’t see anymore. The quiet thrum of his heart fades to a cruel silence as he lay on the cool bathroom floor. 

Kindaichi knocks on the door, running his hand through his hair. ‘Kunimi,’ he calls. ‘Kunimi I need to shower, unlock the door’. His shouts are answered with nothing, causing frustration to build. ‘Kunimi,’ he repeats ‘Kunimi I swear to God if you don’t open this fucking door I’ll break it down myself.’ Emptiness fills the air again, before being filled with a crack. The door falls onto the floor, a loud bang echoing through the apartment. 

A single pill lay beside him. His feeble frame was sprawled across the tiles. Horror struck Kindaichi when he realised it. Kunimi was dead. Panic overwhelmed him. He gripped Kunimi’s shoulders, shaking them, tears suffocating him. An ambulance, he had to call one. He scrambled to his phone. His fingers were shaking as he dialled the number. ‘HELP. HE NEEDS HELP YOU HAVE TO PLEASE HE NEEDS HELP.’ Kindaichi screamed down the line, rocking Kunimi’s cold body in his arms. 

‘We are sorry to inform you, but Akira Kunimi has been prounounced deceased as of XX-XX-XXXX’ 

The letter lay on the counter. It’s paper was folded, it’s corners were dogeared, and the letters faded. The water stains of many a tear shed whilst reading it lay imprinted into the note.

‘To Kindaichi,’ it read ‘I’m sorry. I have no idea if that’ll mean anything to you, but it’s the thought that counts I suppose. But that’s not the point. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being a burden, and completely depending on you. I’m sorry for all the times I kept you up crying. I’m sorry that I ruined things for you. I’m sorry that I fell in love with you. I don’t deserve to even think about you that way, let alone wish that you’d ever like me back. I love the way you siled when you scored a point, or made a block. I love the way you grinned when we graduated. I love the way you cried when we got accepted into college. I love the way you shone when we got our apartment. I loved it when you got asked out. I loved the way she made you smile, I loved how she made you happy. She did it in a way I knew I never could. And that’s why I had to leave. Living a life of heartbreak is the same as death.  
Love,  
Kunimi.


End file.
